


Club Shield

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Horatio and Jesse are just hungry, Horatio and Jesse don't really care about No, Horatio is not human, M/M, Mentions of possible parasite carrying, Neither is Jesse, No explicit Horatio / Calleigh moments, Non-harmful to the humans, OOC, Tagged for mention in the story only, They're in it for the food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: When Tim Speedle is outed at his previous job, he gets lucky and takes up a post in Miami at the Crime Lab working with Horatio Caine. He just wants to find a place where he can be himself, hook up for sex, and not risk losing his job over any of that. He finds a member-only club where he sees a familiar head of red hair. Then he finds out that his boss isn't what he seems to be, but he'll probably be okay with it once he wakes up again.
Relationships: Horatio Caine/Calleigh Duquesne, Horatio Caine/Eric Delko, Horatio Caine/Frank Tripp, Horatio Caine/Jesse Cardoza, Horatio Caine/OMC, Horatio Caine/Tim Speedle
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Horatio and Jesse aren't incubi (or incubus, that's a plural I've never been sure of) in the strictest sense of the word. They're sex demons that feed on the sensations and emotions their partners give off during sex. They also don't really pay attention to the word no, especially when it means that they won't get to feed.
> 
> Here's the house that I modeled the club from. It's one of the less insane houses in Miami. The sauna isn't in the story because you really don't need a sauna in south Florida. Trust me on that one.
> 
> https://abc7ny.com/real-estate/miami-mansion-photos/354518/
> 
> I do my best to reply to comments, but please note that if you are negative, I will not reply back and will report if you are nasty.

To put a fine point on the matter, Tim Speedle was getting desperate and needed to find the right type of club to go and unwind in. He’d left New York after one or two loud-mouth coworkers found out that he preferred men to women and everyone in the department started harassing him once they’d opened their mouths. The chance to come to Miami and work with Horatio Caine – a legend in the world of CSI – was amazing and Speed took it without thinking too hard about everything surrounding the move. He’d found an apartment without too much trouble, settled in at the lab well enough, been adopted by the ME (which he wasn’t expecting, but wasn’t going to argue with her, about anything, she was scary), and set to work. Horatio was a great teacher, put paired him with another CSI named Megan to train and start working. It wasn’t what Speed was expecting, but he knew better than to do anything that would cause problems.

So it was just to the club and finding the right place to go. Speed knew better than to go to one of the mainstream clubs and try to pick up a guy for anything casual. That would just lead to so many problems. There had to be at least one safe gay club that he could go to without word getting back to anyone at the lab. Or anyone that wasn’t Horatio Caine. The man seemed to have a way of knowing everything, no matter how hard his people tried to hide their secrets.

After a month of research, trying to ask casual questions, and driving around both learning Miami and seeing what was on offer, Speed thought he had found a good place. It was rumored to be police and law friendly, private – like invitation only private – and discrete. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to get an invitation to a place like that, but hoped that if he went by and at least let them know he was interested in joining they might consider him, if only because they would see that he was able to research and not talk about anything personal.

Unlike most clubs in Miami, this one was set up in an old house. It was gated. It was extravagant and subtle at the same time. It looked like a place to not only hook up for some casual sex, but a place that it might be possible to just go and relax after a hard day. It looked like a place that Speed would really like to belong.

He rode his bike out and stopped at the gate. There was an intercom set up, and he wasn’t surprised to see what looked like a couple of guards just outside the main entrance. Speed sighed and pushed the intercom.

“Yes?”

“My name is Tim Speedle and I was wondering what I needed to do to be considered for membership,” he said. “I know it’s invitation only, but I don’t know how to find anyone that might be willing to sponsor me.”

“You don’t find us, we find you,” the unknown man said.

“Sorry for being forward, but I’m at my wits end,” Speed said. “I’m a CSI, I work with Lieutenant Caine and what little I’ve found about you says that you’re cop and law friendly. If you can’t give me a hint, I’ll just go.”

“Wait.”

Speed turned his bike around, figuring that one of the guards was going to come and tell him to get lost, no matter what the unknown voice told him to do. People like him didn’t get lucky enough to get membership to clubs in houses like the one in front of him.

The gate opening behind him was a surprise. “Come in,” one of the guards said. “We’ve been given permission to take you to the main room for you to talk with Michael.”

It was better than he was hoping. Speed let the second guard take his bike and followed the first up towards the house. Mansion. It was too grand to call it a house no matter how the word could be stretched to cover any number of buildings. The guard entered a code in a keypad to the side of the door and pushed it open. There was a man just inside, tall and thin with brown hair and eyes. “I’m Michael, the butler,” he said. “Please come with me and I will explain the rules.”

“Not that I’m not happy about this, but why am I even here?” Speed asked, following along. “I don’t have an invitation.”

“You do not, but you work with someone that has influence here and he spoke for you,” Michael replied. “This is the main room, if you would like to look in before we go to the office to complete your paperwork to start your probationary membership.”

Speed shrugged, still not entirely sure what was happening, but happy enough to even think that he would be able to join the club, and looked inside. There were tables spread around and a band playing softly in one corner. The lights were dim, but Speed was still able to see well enough to tell there was a raised table towards the back of the room, and there was a familiar head of red hair sitting there. The red head seemed to be doing his best to suck his partner’s soul out of his mouth, hands under clothing and in front of a large number of members.

“That’s the weekly lottery winner,” Michael said. “Come, let us go to the office and I’ll explain everything.”

“Good, because I’m really not sure what’s going on,” Speed said. 

He shut the door behind him and followed along behind the butler until they reached another room, this one with a keypad lock. Michael punched in the code and opened the door, gesturing towards the chairs. “Have a seat, would you like something to drink before we begin?”

“Just water,” Speed said. “I try to stay away from alcohol unless I really don’t have a choice for some reason.”

“Sensible,” Michael said with a small smile. “We are privately owned and operated, as I am sure you were able to find through a records search. We currently have around four hundred members around the state for Florida, with two hundred or so living in or around Miami. The house is open to members at any time, we just ask that should you come in the night, you are quiet when you are coming in just in case there is someone sleeping upstairs. We have a strict code for behavior and sharing information with non-members, which I will give you a copy of before you leave tonight. We do not encourage strangers to visit because we do not know if someone is attempting to get a spy into the house.” He held up a hand. “You are here because of who you work with. Lieutenant Caine has final say here about who is allowed in and who is not, and he vouched for you when he heard your name.”

Speed took the water he was offered and uncapped it. “What are the rules in house?” he asked. “Because it looked like anything goes when I looked into the main room there.”

Michael smiled. “We have a lottery every week on Friday at six sharp,” he said. “The winner gets one weekend with H. The lottery rules are set; you can enter as many times as you want, there is a set fee scale for entries, but once you win, you cannot enter again. It is said that H can ruin a man to anyone else’s touch with one evening, let alone a full weekend.”

“H as is Horatio?” Speed asked.

“Correct. He is the owner of the house and the club,” Michael said. “Here is the paperwork for you to review and sign. We will then give you a card that will open both the front gate and the front door. The probationary period is three months, during which time you cannot enter the lottery. Should you wish to sever ties with us during or after that time, you need only notify us in writing and return your card. Should you do anything that makes us believe you are not a good fit for the club, we will notify you and request the return of the card. There is a binding non-discloser form in the packet I just gave you that will apply regardless of your membership status. Do you have any questions?”

“Do you allow casual hook-ups?” Speed asked, looking through the paperwork carefully.

“We do, though you are encouraged to use one of the rooms here instead of returning to one of your houses,” Michael said. “I reside here on a permanent basis, so if you should need me, you have only to ask. I am here to ensure that operations run as smoothly as possible.?”

“This is honestly not what I was expecting, but I’m really happy,” Speed said. “I’m really just looking for a place where I can feel safe and at home. I was run off my last job because they found out I like guys. I really just want a place where I can talk with people safely and not have to hide what I am.”

Michael nodded. “That’s how most of our members feel, and I think you’ll find that you’ve got a lot of kindred spirits here,” he said. “We do ask that, if you encounter another member in a professional capacity, you do not let on you know them more intimately, as the case may be.”  
“I can do that, no problem,” Speed said. He took the offered pen and started signing the papers he was handed. “The last thing I want is for anyone to go through what I did back at my old job. I’ve still got a few scars from there.”

Michael took the completed forms and started to put them into a folder that he had marked with Speed’s name. “Have you spoken with anyone about why you had to leave your last job?”

“Nah, not worth it,” Speed said. “Here you go. Is it always this easy to join up?”

“With men coming to us by invitation, we have had a chance to perform a background check on them, looked for anything that could cause us trouble in the long-term, and screen appropriately. As I said, H has spoken in your favor, and that is all the recommendation needed to offer you a place in our ranks.”

“I honestly didn’t know Horatio thought so highly of me,” Speed said.

“You may get a chance to talk with him during the week, if you let it be known you’d like to speak honestly with him,” Michael said. “He makes himself available to anyone that needs a chance to talk about anything with him.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Speed said with a grin.

“We’re fortunate in who runs the club,” Michael said. “Now, would you like me to introduce you to a few people in the main room?”

“Sounds good,” Speed said.


	2. Chapter 2

Speed wasn’t certain how he was going to be able to face Horatio at work after watching the sex show in the main room the night before. It was really too bad the red head wasn’t Speed’s type, based off his partner’s reaction, Michael hadn’t been exaggerating when he said that Horatio could ruin a man in one weekend. He really didn’t know what he was going to do when Horatio called him up to his office around lunchtime.

“Have a seat, Speed,” Horatio said, locking the door behind them, and lowering the blind. “We can talk safely here, no one can hear us. How did you like Shield last night?”

“I like it, quite a lot,” Speed said. “Thanks for speaking up for me, Horatio. I know I wouldn’t have had a chance without you doing that.”

“It’s my pleasure, Tim,” Horatio said softly. “I saw you watching last night, when I was with Eric. Did you wish you were there?”

“You’re not my type, Horatio,” Speed said. “And even if you were, I prefer not to have to win sexual encounters through any kind of gambling.”

Horatio laughed. “The money goes to maintain the library and kitchen at the club,” he said. “There are membership dues for those that can afford them, nothing outrageous, but enough to keep the place running.”

“Michael never said anything about dues,” Speed said, looking around.

“You’re not included in the group that has to pay, we ask for dues from anyone that makes over a hundred thousand a year and up,” Horatio said. “Those that can afford it. For those that cannot, such as you and a number of our patrol members, there is a fund set up to cover your dues. My goal, when I established Shield, was to have a place where those in law enforcement and any associated field, could have a safe place to come and be themselves, a safe place to meet other men that wanted the same things.”

“How do you have all this money?” Speed asked. He wasn’t sure why Horatio hadn’t sat down, but he was starting to get nervous. “That place wasn’t cheap, Horatio, and upkeep wouldn’t be met by dues from such a small group as you’re talking about.”

“Well reasoned, Tim, as I’ve come to expect,” Horatio said. He trailed his hand down Speed’s neck and leaned down. “I have money from way back and use it for helping others.”

“Helping others have safe sexual encounters?” Speed asked, trying not shiver at the hand tracing over his neck.

“Is there a better use for old money?” Horatio asked, dropping his voice to a whisper.

Speed pushed the hand off his neck. “I told you that you’re not my type, Horatio,” he said.

“That’s a shame, I think I could make you scream for me, Tim,” Horatio said. He leaned down. “Are you sure you aren’t interested?”

“Are you even listening to me, Horatio?” Speed asked, standing up. “Is that why you run that lottery ever week? So you’ve got a constant supply of sexual partners? Has it blinded you to how you actually get a partner for sex?”

“I have plenty of partners, Tim,” Horatio said. He moved in and took Speed’s mouth with his own, hands moving up to hold the other man’s head in place as he licked into Speed’s mouth. “Including here at the lab. Frank, Eric, Calleigh; they all come to me for what only I can give them.”

Speed could feel his legs trembling. He wasn’t certain, but he thought there was something in Horatio’s saliva that was clouding his mind. “What?”

“At the club, I limit the lottery winners to one time in my bed,” Horatio said, shifting Speed towards his desk slowly. “But here in the lab, anyone that wants to come to me can, as often as they want. Frank is every other month or so, and usually after something happens in the field and he wants to forget for a while. Eric is weekly, though I suspect that he’ll come more often as he keeps failing to find a girlfriend at the clubs. Calleigh is almost daily at this point, and I suspect that she’s given up on finding a boyfriend. I wonder how often you’ll come to me, once you’re in my thrall.”

Speed was going to say something, but Horatio’s mouth was on him again, tongue mapping Speed’s mouth slowly as his hands slipped under the t-shirt Speed was wearing. Speed knew that he should be objecting, that he didn’t want anything to do with Horatio, but his mind was starting to get fuzzy. It was starting to shut down as pleasure spiked through his body. He didn’t notice when his t-shirt was removed and dropped on the floor. Horatio positioned him against the desk and knelt down. “Have you ever had your prostate licked before, Tim?” he asked, slowing undoing Speed’s jeans.

“That’s impossible,” Speed managed. 

“For a human, yes, it is,” Horatio said. He helped Speed turn around and lean against the desk. “But for me, it’s not so impossible.”

Speed had experienced rimming before. It was exceptional no matter how anyone phrased it, but the feel of a slick invader moving up inside him, made him moan as his brain decided to shut down for a while. He really couldn’t even remember why he’d been against Horatio touching him the first time. The sudden assault on his prostate caused his legs to give out, and only the hands on his hips kept Speed upright and the tongue – or whatever weird thing it was – inside him.

Horatio hummed happily, feeling the emotions start radiating off Speed as he was stimulated in ways he had never felt before. The red head noticed a misty form in the corner of the office and smiled, before focusing back on the man in front of him. He finally pulled his tongue free and slid two fingers in to start stretching his newest partner. “Have you bottomed before, Tim?” he asked softly.

“Couple of times,” Speed managed. 

“Good, then this will go easier for you,” Horatio said. “Remember, Tim, you can have this any time you want.”

Speed moaned as he felt Horatio slide into him, and his body jerked as a vibration started up. “What?”

“It’s a ring I wear,” Horatio said, starting to move. “It vibrates whenever I’m erect. It’ll keep you on edge for hours if I want it to, but for a first time, I think that I’ll let you come quickly this time, but you’ll be here for a while, Tim. None of my partners ever leave my bed without at least four climaxes.”

“Not possible,” Speed groaned.

“Very possible, as you’ll find out,” Horatio said, thrusting slowly. “If you’re good, if you scream for me at least once, I’ll lick the last one out of you, Tim. Would you like that, my tongue cleaning my sperm from your body? I wonder if you’ll be able to carry kits for me?”

“Impossible,” Speed moaned. He bit his lip to keep from screaming as Horatio’s erection pushed over his prostate. “Guys can’t get pregnant.”

“With me they can, though it’s not like you think,” Horatio said. He reached around and started to stroke Speed’s leaking erection, pushing him over the edge. “That’s one, Tim. Three to go. No one can hear you outside of this office, you can scream if you want to. I think that you’re going to be one of my more powerful consorts here at the lab, Tim. Would you like to hear more about what that means?”

“How can you talk?” Speed asked, pushing back a little. “How are you still hard?”

“The longer I keep my partner high and flying, the better the meal,” Horatio whispered. “You won’t remember much of this, Tim, but you’ll remember how I made you feel, and how much you want it again. I can talk because I don’t need to breathe. I have consorts, partners, and feeders, Tim. The feeders are those at the club that I welcome to my bed by lottery. Rumor around the club about what an encounter with me means keeps them trying for a place in my bed for a weekend. The partners are ones that I let come back more than once, but at my request rather than theirs. That’s a position I don’t have anyone in right now. Then there are the consorts, those that I will let come to me any time they wish release. That’s where Frank, Eric, and Calleigh fall. I think you’ll be there too, Tim. Even if you say that I’m not your type, you fell in thrall quickly. I think you were lying to yourself and didn’t know it.”

“Tender,” Speed said, trying to get away from Horatio. He’d never been used so far past his climax and was starting to hurt. It was a strong enough sensation to break through part of the fog surrounding his mind.  
“You’ll be okay,” Horatio said. He shifted his weight a little and pushed in harder. “The first few times take some getting used to, but you’ll find you crave it soon enough. My record with Calleigh so far is eight, but she was so far out of her mind at that point it might have been nine. She’s carried pups for me, Tim. Not that she remembers, no one ever does. Just like you won’t remember this.”

Speed’s body seized up in a hard climax that left him gasping for air. “Horatio,” he managed.

“You’re doing so good for me, Tim,” Horatio purred. “The lust coming off you is so tasty. I can only hope that you’ll come back to me when this is all over, though I guess it really doesn’t matter. I can have you any time I want, I just prefer to not rape my partners, at least more than once. Eric was like you, Tim. He didn’t want me to touch him, at first, but he came around quickly enough in the end. I can feel you clenching around me, Tim, are you going to climax again for me? You’re doing so well for me, I’ll come inside you and then lick it back out of you. Would you like that?”

“H, hurts,” Speed said.

“You’re almost there, Tim,” Horatio said. “Focus on the pleasure spiking through your body, feel the sparks traveling up and down your cock, spreading out from your ass where we are joined. What will it take to push you over the edge a third time? Do you like to be bitten?”

“No,” Speed moaned. He wanted to get away from the hardness that was splitting his body open, but he couldn’t move. Horatio had him pinned to the desk.

“Then just from this,” Horatio said. He shifted his grip on Speed’s cock so he could use his nails to scrape up and down, trying to tease Speed back to hardness for a third climax. “Do you want to hear about Calleigh having my kits? She carried five of them and never knew she had a parasite growing in her. They clawed their way out three months after they took hold, while she was asleep, and headed out into the wild. She would have remembered it as a particularly thrilling dream. I would love to be able to put more into her, but I’ve not been lucky enough to manage it. I wonder if you’ll take for me? You don’t have to have reproductive organs to carry my kits, Tim. And they would do the same to you as they did with Calleigh, and you would remember nothing about it.”

“What are you?” Speed managed.

“That’s a good question, even I’m not sure,” Horatio said. He nipped at Speed’s shoulder and thrust harder into the body beneath him. “I’m not human, we’ve established that, and I’m not a typical monster as you would find in the history books. I just enjoy sex, enjoy driving others out of their minds, and enjoy feeding. I’m not hurting anyone, Tim, and they get pleasure out of it too.”

“Sounds weak,” Speed said. He couldn’t believe it when his body started to respond again. The pain from where they were joined was echoing up his spine. “Sounds like a predator.”

“I suppose I am, though not like you’re thinking,” Horatio said. He smiled when Speed fell apart into a third climax. “So good for me, Tim. That’s three. Now for your reward.” Horatio sped up and flooded the body beneath him. Then he pulled out and dropped to his knees, sliding his tongue back up into Speed’s body.

Speed moaned at the sensation and let his body rest against the desk. He wasn’t sure what happened to him since he walked into Horatio’s office, but he could feel both pain and pleasure radiating through his body. Speed didn’t know why he had agreed to sex, especially at work, but he could feel his resolve weakening more and more as Horatio’s tongue worked into his body. The worst of it was, from Speed’s perspective, he knew he would be back. He didn’t know how often, or when he would do it, but he would be back again and again.


	3. Chapter 3

When Horatio was done, and Speed had climaxed two more times, Horatio left him to sleep it off on the sofa and went for a walk with the man that had been in the office watching the whole time; Jesse.

“Well?”

“You saw how he fell to my powers, Jess, just like all the others,” Horatio said softly. “He might be another that can carry kits. I was so hopeful when Eric came to my bed, but he isn’t able to carry. We need another human for breeding.”

“Have you been able to figure out why we’re here, Horatio?” Jesse asked. “The humans are tasty enough, but I’d like to be able to go back to feeding on the more supernatural creatures out there.”

“You need to try men, Jesse, I keep telling you that,” Horatio said.

“I’ll leave the men to you, and you know that Calleigh is in my bed too,” Jesse said. “None of the humans are able to carry for me, Horatio. I’ve tried and tried and tried, nothing seems to work.”

“In a way you’re more fortunate, you can go to a club and have your pick of women in a single night,” Horatio said. “I had to build and am now sustaining my own club to be able to feed beyond those in the lab. I keep waiting for a chance to get Alexx, but she won’t let me near her. I don’t know if she knows what I am, but she’s wary of me whenever we’re alone.”

Jesse laughed. “Given her background, it’s possible she does know what we are and what we’re doing,” he said. “I wish we had a better idea of what we’re supposed to be doing, because I don’t think corrupting an entire city or state is the answer.”

“I’m sure that they’ll send us a memo once they’re certain what they want us to be doing,” Horatio said with a smirk. “Until then, I think we should just have fun and feed as much as we can. Would you be willing to take Calleigh today, Jesse? I’ve got Eric coming and want to be able to spend as much time as I can on him before I head to the club for the night.”

“My pleasure,” Jesse grinned. “Calleigh’s a delight to have in bed, and she’s so responsive. I think that she’s close to being an addict, Horatio.”  
“We’ll have to be careful then because I don’t want to lose her from the lab,” Horatio said. He pulled Jesse in against him with a smile. “It’s a shame we can’t feed from each other, Jess, I would love to have you back in my bed again.”

“We can hook up mid-week, if you want,” Jesse said. “Just because we can’t feed doesn’t mean we can’t have fun.”

“That sounds good, Jesse, let’s plan on it,” Horatio said. He looked around and caught sight of Stetler coming out of the building. “There’s one that I would love to addict to our touch, if only to get rid of him for good. I know we’re supposed to be indiscriminate feeders, Jess, but the thought of touching him turns my stomach.”

Jesse started laughing as they headed back into the lab. “Megan is another one. It’s a shame we have to actually touch them to addict them, it would solve so many problems to get rid of them both like that. I see Calleigh, I’ll see if she’s ready to head home for the night, H. See you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Horatio agreed, looking around for Eric. It would be risky to take Eric to his office with Speed there asleep, but it was the best place for him to feed at the lab. Speed was a rare find, one that Horatio hoped would be hooked enough to come back to him. He had known it was a risk allowing the man into the club the night before, but it ended up very worth it. Speed joining the club told Horatio that Speed preferred men, not that it really mattered to Horatio, but he had to be careful with virgins. Especially if he wanted to be sure they would come back to his bed on their own. He’d felt secure enough to make a move on Speed. The protests that Horatio wasn’t his type fell flat, Horatio knowing that once he touched Speed the man would fall into his arms willingly. There was no way to know exactly how much information Tim would retain, but it was a risk that Horatio was willing to take. 

As Horatio walked back towards his office, he kept his eyes open, but didn’t see Eric anywhere. The young man had a schedule that he seemed to keep to no matter what was happening at work, and him vanishing was abnormal. It was possible he managed to find a girl willing to hook up with him for more than a night at the clubs and Horatio just hadn’t heard about it. His focus had been a bit more on Speed than the rest of the lab for the day, and he might have missed something.

“Horatio, have you seen Tim anywhere?”

“He’s resting in my office, Alexx,” Horatio said, turning with a smile. “He hurt his back at a crime scene earlier today and I offered to let him use the sofa if the pain got worse.”

“I’ve got some trace that I found on the victim found on the beach this morning,” Alexx said, holding out a bag. 

“I’ll make sure it’s run,” Horatio said. He reached out and had to not wince when Alexx made sure their skin didn’t touch. “Thank you, Alexx.”

“I’m going to check on Timmy in the morning, Horatio, and I’ll send him to his doctor if I see anything I don’t like,” she said, turning back towards the morgue.

“I would expect no less,” Horatio said. “Have a good night, Alexx.”

She had to know something, and that irritated Horatio to no end. He stopped by the trace lab and asked Linny, the night trace expert, to run the trace so they could find whoever killed the girl on the beach and then headed back to his office. 

He could take Speed with him to the club for the night. There was something about the man that intrigued Horatio to no end. He went into his office and moved to sit down on the sofa at Speed’s head. “Tim, it’s time to wake up and head home,” he said softly. 

“H?”

“Yeah, hey, how’s your back doing? I didn’t realize any of those boxes were that heavy this morning,” Horatio said. “We’ll have to be more careful because back injuries can cut your career short.”

Speed shook his head a few times and winced. “I didn’t realize I’d hurt myself,” he said. “What time is it?”

“Almost six. If you’re hurting and tired you shouldn’t be on your bike, Speed; do you want to come to the club tonight and sleep there?” Horatio asked. “I can give you a ride back to the lab in the morning if you want.”

“Sure, I’ll need to grab my bag out of my locker so I have clean clothes for tomorrow,” Speed said. “Can you help me up?”

Horatio stood and held out his hands. “You move, I’ll just add support,” he said with a smile. “Alexx said she wants to see you in the morning. It sounds like she’s going to make sure you’re not hurt badly.”

“That’s all I need, how did she find out?” Speed swayed a little when he was back on his feet. “I don’t remember the last time my back hurt so bad. Give me five and I’ll be ready to go.”

“I’ll meet you out front,” Horatio said. He watched the younger man leave and bit back a moan. He might have to find a way to get Speed to spend the night in his suite at the club instead of one of the guestrooms. There really was something special about the human that called to Horatio.

He wasn’t sure what happened with Eric, he would have to check for the younger man and see what caused him to alter his schedule. Jesse would still have had to take Calleigh for the night because Horatio would be focused on Speed. He headed for the parking lot, wanting to get moving as soon as Speed joined him. 

“Thanks for the ride tonight, Horatio, I appreciate it,” Speed said, climbing into the Hummer. “I’ll have to make sure to not lift anything for a couple of weeks to give my back a chance to heal.”

“It’s my pleasure, Tim,” Horatio said with a smile. “We have a swimming pool and hot tub at Shield. The only rule is that you don’t have sex in the water, we prefer to keep them clean for everyone to use, but if you want to go in without a suit, then you can.”

“I’ve got a pair of shorts in my bag I can use, the hot tub sounds like a good idea,” Speed said. “How did you get so involved in the club, H?”

“My family founded a basic membership only club in the house back in the 1700s and it’s been run in different incarnations ever since,” Horatio said. “The funds, the house, I inherited everything when my father died, and I decided to make it what you see today. Michael runs the day to day operations for me, he’s been with the family since I was young.”

“It’s definitely not what I would have thought you were involved in,” Speed said. “But I’m still really happy you spoke up for me. I needed to find a place that I could be myself, and I think I’ll be able to at Shield.”

“That’s good, Tim, and I knew you would be a good fit,” Horatio said. “When we get to the house, I’ll show you around a little behind the scenes, including where the hot tub is, and you can get settled for the night.”


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrived at the club, Horatio pulled the hummer around to the back and parked. "Your card won't work on these doors, Tim, but you can come in with me," he said. "With how bad your back has started hurting, I think you need to avoid stairs as much as you can. I've got a spare room in my wing, stay there and just rest for the night. Alexx wants to see you in the morning anyway, and she is better informed on what you'll need to do next."

"Thanks, but this is a little weird, Horatio," Speed said, following along to what looked like an isolated wing. "I mean, you don't really know me because you've had me working with Megan while I'm training, but you spoke up to let me join your club and now you're going to let me stay in your home?"

"I had already planned to take you away from Megan next Monday and start working with you myself for a few weeks," Horatio said. "I've been watching and you get along with her well enough, but there's a friction there, Speed, and it's one that I think will prevent you from learning everything you can because she's been picking up on it and has stopped teaching."

"Shouldn't you say something to her?"

Horatio opened the door into his suite and glanced back with a smile. "I already have," he said. "So what I plan to do is up your move in trainers a few days and we'll start working together tomorrow, if Alexx says you're okay to be out in the field. I do not want to make that woman mad at me for risking any of her children."

Speed looked around and had to admit he was impressed. The room they walked into was a combination sitting / dining room decorated in what looked to be Romanesque influence. He could see several doors along the two back walls and what looked like a private pool. "I'm with you on that one," he said. "This is nice, Horatio, do you live here full time or just hang out some nights?"

"I have a beach house that I stay in some nights, but this is mostly home," Horatio said. "Here, let me show you around. That door at the left is my room and I would ask you not snoop, please."

"No problem," Speed said, "you're already being far nicer than a boss needs to be, Horatio. I respect privacy."

"Thank you," Horatio said. "The middle door is the guest bath and attaches to the guestroom next to it. The two doors on the opposite wall lead out onto the lanai and also to the hallway. Here let me show you so you'll know where to go if you want to visit the club tonight." He opened the door with the only silver colored doorknob and pointed. "Down the hall to your right will take you to the club itself. If you go to the left, you'll find my library, study, and kitchen. The pool you see through the windows there is my private pool, but I don't have a hot tub. If you still want to go there, I'll take you when I'm heading out to the main room for the evening."

"I think the heat is a good idea, but honestly going to bed is sounding better," Speed said.

"Have a long bath before you go to bed then," Horatio said. "I've got basic pain killers stocked in the guest bath if you need something. There's a house phone in the bedroom that will call Michael if you need anything. Are you hungry?"

"Not really, but that's not unusual," Speed said with a small grin. "I think the bath and then a good night's sleep is what I need. Thanks again for all of this, Horatio. You really didn't have to do any of it."

Horatio put his hand lightly on Speed's shoulder and smiled. "I care about my people, Tim, and you're one of mine," he said softly. "Go ahead and have your bath and if you're hungry when you get out, call Michael. I'll let him know you're here just in case, okay?"

"All right, thanks again, Horatio."

"Don't forget to set your alarm. I'll see you in the morning," Horatio said. He watched Speed vanish into the guest bathroom and smirked. The pain in his back was a good sign, it was very likely that he had at least one kit forming in him. He went into his room to change into a deep red silk shirt to go with his black pants and then headed towards the common room for the evening. There was generally enough sexual energy for him to get a small meal from, and he could only hope that Speed would be willing to come back to his bed. There was no way to know exactly how much, if anything, the man would remember in the morning, but he could hope he would remember the pleasure Horatio was able to give him.

He found Michael in the office and let him know that Speed was in residence for the night and to be alert to a possible call for a snack before he headed into his table in the common room. On the nights not taken up with the lottery winner, Horatio was there for people to come and talk with. If they had any concerns they needed someone to discuss matters with, if they just needed someone to vent to, or if they had a puzzle they needed an outside opinion on, Horatio was there to answer their questions or be whatever they needed him to be. The connections made within the club benefited everyone, even if they had to be very careful not to let anyone outside the club know exactly how they knew each other, or what those connections could ultimately do.

Around eleven that night, Michael came in and walked directly to Horatio's table. "There are two uniformed officers at the gate that are demanding entrance for a search," he said softly. "The guards are asking for assistance."

"Do they have a warrant?" Horatio asked.

"Not that they have mentioned," Michael replied.

"Then they are not welcome here," Horatio said with a smile. He slid out of his chair and headed for the front door. He grabbed a black jacket he kept near the front door for when he needed to appear a little more official and walked out towards the front gate. "Let me handle this, gentlemen," he said softly.

"Lieutenant Caine?" one of the officers exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Don't you know what sort of club this is?"

"Gentlemen, I know exactly what this club entails," Horatio said with a smirk. "Now, I understand you wish to come in. I'm afraid membership is by invitation only."

"That's not why we want to come in," the officer said. "I wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this. We're here for Judge Thomasson."

"I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about," Horatio said. 

"His wife's sister found her murdered and said that he's been threatening to kill his wife. We're here to take him in."

Horatio shook his head. "Gentlemen, that's not exactly how this works," he said, smirk still in place. "Now tell me why you came here looking for this judge."

"His wife's sister said he's queer and comes to a private club to indulge his unnaturalness," the officer said. "She had the address."

"I see. Then we've got a couple of problems," Horatio said. "Freddy, go ahead and open the gate for me. Officers, you will not come in, I am coming out to you. If you step on my property, I will arrest you immediately for trespass and we will all go and have a conversation with your sergeant." Horatio waited until there was a gap in the gate and he stepped out, knowing that his reputation would protect him long enough for him to get rid of the officers. He would have to find a way to trick them back, those that were disgusted by homosexual relationships were some of the sweetest to feed from. "This is how it is going to go; you will go back to your department and file your reports. You were not able to find the man you were looking for because your information was faulty. You need to talk with your source more, gentlemen, before you start bothering innocent citizens in their homes."

"We'll report you for shielding a criminal."

Horatio put his hand on the man's shoulder, being certain to touch flesh. "Officer Davies, I can assure you that you are incorrect in that assessment," he said softly. "I will find your reports when I come in tomorrow morning and will see what my lab teams decided from their investigation of the scene, and should I not find reports from my people, I will be very upset indeed. I will also have a discussion with your sergeant about your attempt to bully my staff tonight, and will be certain to mention how unhappy I am with the both of you. Go back to the department and be very glad I am not calling your captain and waking him up over your behavior."

"He's inside," Davies managed.

Horatio's smirk grew, though only Davies could see it. "I wonder why you're so anxious to get inside, Officer Davies," he said softly. "Leave, now, before I have to take this further." He leaned in close. "Come to the lab tomorrow when you are off the clock and we can talk."

He watched the pair get back in their car and drive away and sighed. That was a complication he certainly didn't need. "Thank you, Freddy, they shouldn't be back, but I'll be in residence all night if they dare try." Horatio turned and walked back into the house without a glance back. "We've got problems, Michael."

"Who did they want?" Michael asked, following along behind.

"Judge Thomasson. Is he here tonight?"

"In the library, I believe," Michael said. "Will you require the office, Horatio?"

"Yeah, I need to find out what he knows before he leaves tonight. If those officers were correct, his wife has been murdered and he's the prime suspect."


	5. Chapter 5

Speed wasn't certain exactly what was going on, but he had to admit that the room he found himself in was nice. His life had taken some strange turns since he first came to the club. It wasn't like him to not remember part of the day, no matter what was going on, but he was pretty much blank between going up to Horatio's office to talk with him about something and waking up to come to the club with Horatio. His crime scene that morning had been intense with a lot of evidence to bring back to the lab, evidence he had to move on his own because Megan said she couldn't lift anything heavy. It was always possible he hurt his back moving all that crap, but he thought he would be able to remember hurting his back when he actually did it. Still, back injuries were sneaky things and didn't always make themselves known when they first happened. Speed supposed he had to be thankful Horatio was understanding and let him lay down for a bit so he didn't hurt worse. The one thing he couldn't figure out, no matter how much he tried or looked at it from a different angle, was the blinding pleasure he remembered from the afternoon. It was more pleasure than he could ever recall feeling, even more than the one time he let two guys into him at once. If he didn't know Horatio and his reputation for honor, he would think that the red head drugged and raped him. 

The guestroom was more suite than room, and don't get him going on the guest bathroom. Whirlpool tub deep and big enough for three people. Tile and what looked like marble along with some seriously high-end fixtures. It must be really nice to have money, especially old money. He found some oils in one of the cabinets and poured some of the lemon and ginger one into the water. Speed also found the pain killers and downed a couple of Tylenol before he got into the water. He could seriously get used to the life the club hinted at, but didn't promise. Speed knew he wasn't likely to ever be able to make enough money to own a place nearly as nice as the house the club was in. Going back to the pleasure he remembered, Speed's hand drifted to his cock and started to stroke slowly. It was definitely sexual pleasure, he could remember it sparking up and down his nerves. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, but at the same time, familiar to previous encounters with one night stands. That pleasure was something he wanted again, if he could figure out what caused it. Connection-free sex was one of the reasons he joined the club, and he was realistic enough to know that even a casual relationship wasn't easy in the job they all had. Cops really didn't like anyone different in their ranks and would sometimes go to rather fatal limits to show it. 

He climaxed with a groan and leaned back against the edge of the tub. He needed that. There was something about Horatio that he hadn't noticed before, so fixed on thinking the red-head wasn't his type, that called to him. Speed wasn't too certain about it, but he thought it was the man's personality. There was something very attractive about a man that cared so deeply about his people, and Speed wondered if he would be able to talk with Horatio about it. He knew the man wasn't going to change his lifestyle, hell, he wouldn't ask it of the man to change. The lottery was probably one of the few things that kept Horatio sane. But Speed couldn't help but wonder if maybe Horatio might consider at least a night with him if he asked. Speed didn't have the funds to buy into the lottery, but working closely with Horatio would give him a chance to talk with him. Maybe he would get lucky.

**

Horatio walked into the library and found several judges spread out, a couple of them kissing on a sofa in the back. There was a no sex rule in the library, but they didn't frown on kissing anywhere in the club. He finally spotted Daniel Thomasson near one of the windows and walked over to sit down next to him. The judge never bought into the lottery, but Horatio knew that he had several regular partners amongst the club members. "Daniel."

"This is a surprise, Horatio, I didn't think you left the main room," Daniel said, putting his book down.

"Normally I don't, but we just had a couple of uniforms come to call," Horatio said softly. "Come with me, please, Daniel. We need to talk in the office."

Thomasson shrugged, put his book down, and followed Horatio out into the hallway. They walked in silence to the office where Horatio shut the door behind them. "Please be honest with me, Daniel; do you want your wife dead?"

"What?"

"You heard me the first time," Horatio said. "Answer the question, please."

"No, but you already knew that."

"Do I?"

"I would hope so."

"Then sit down and tell me why two uniforms came to arrest you for murdering your wife tonight," Horatio said softly.

Thomasson sank into one of the chairs. "They did what?"

"Apparently her sister found her deceased at your house and told the police that you are gay and come to a club to indulge," Horatio said. "I told them that I did not know where you were, but that you were not here. I have not contacted the lab to see if anyone has been called out to process the scene, but if she is dead, her sister is making certain that you are the prime suspect."

"Her sister hates me," Daniel said. "From the first time we met back when Cindy and I started dating through this evening when I said I had meetings until midnight and wouldn't be home."

"Hatred aside, do you think that Cindy's sister is trying to frame you for murder?"

"Part of me wants to say no, but you know better than me that people are unpredictable," Daniel said. "Can I stay here until you're able to find out more, Horatio?"

"The club will not be used as a harbor to avoid justice," Horatio said. "You know the rules, you know what I stand for. Now, that aside, you can stay for forty-eight hours while I attempt to find out what actually happened. Beyond that, you will not be able to avoid questioning, and you know that."

"This is a nightmare."

Horatio looked up. "More than you know. If the club is drawn into the light through this matter, Daniel, you will be the one to pay," he said.


End file.
